


kill the lights (oh baby close your eyes)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [43]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Hey.” Dream smiles sadly as Wilbur floats beside him, bobbing up and down. “You okay?”or, Wilbur and Phil talk and Dream gives comfort when he can
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: the dream team fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 12
Kudos: 311





	kill the lights (oh baby close your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO DEDICATED TO LANCE N ASH BC. THEY BOTH LITERALLY FULED ME WITH THOS
> 
> i have to inject my agenda of wilbur and dream being childhood friends into every fic set on the server im sorry
> 
> title from loverboy by a-wall

“Hey.” Dream smiles sadly as Wilbur floats beside him, bobbing up and down. “You okay?”

Wilbur shrugs, and Dream cocks his head.

“Not a talking kind of day?” He asks, and Wilbur nods. “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll just show you some stuff, then, if that’s okay.”

 _Stuff from before?_ Wilbur asks, typed into a message, and Dream nods. 

“I just wanted to show you your home, before all of this.” He says, and when he starts walking, Wilbur follows. It’s quiet as he walks, everyone on the server either asleep or far away, and he points things out to Wilbur as they walk, explaining every little thing. 

It’s all like new to Wilbur, and Wilbur smiles every time he points something out to him and tells him he made it.

 _I made this?_ Wilbur asks in a message as they stand in front of a house, and Dream nods. _I didn’t know I could make calm things._

“You always could, Wilbur.” Dream says, sadly. “Always.”

 _What do you mean?_ Wilbur asks, and Dream stares at the house instead. _What am I forgetting?_

“Not a lot.” Dream lies, and the tears pool underneath his mask. “It’s not important. Let me show you your house.”

Wilbur just floats, following inside.

Confusion pools in his mind as he listens to Dream tell him everything, eyes following when Dream points and smiling whenever Dream smiles at him. 

_Did I know him?_ He thinks, and this stays with him as he follows Dream, and doesn’t leave until Dream has given a wave and left him with Phil.

“What’s on your mind, Will?” Phil asks as he cleans his sword, and Wilbur swallows out of habit before he speaks, his voice quiet.

“Did I know Dream?” He asks, and when Phil looks at him, he twists his hands nervously. “Before... before all of this, I guess.”

“Do you... remember anything?” Phil asks, gently, and Wilbur shakes his head.

“I don’t remember anything except for his laughter.” He says sadly, fiddling with the beanie on his head. “And I know when I look at him that I feel happy, and I know that I was happy with him, before, but I don’t know when or why.”

Phil stares at him, for a moment, before setting the sword on the table and settling on the ground. His arms are open, and Wilbur solidifies himself to settle into them, wrapped up in Phil’s comfort. The man strokes his hair and Wilbur closes his eyes to block out the tears.

“You were childhood best friends.” Phil starts, softly, and Wilbur nods. “You met when you were 10 and he was 9, when we had just moved to a new village. He had met you outside the store, and you brought him back to meet me, and you two have been inseparable ever since. Techno and Tommy liked him as well.”

“Who are they?” Wilbur asks, and Phil sighs above him.

“They were your brothers.” He says softly. “You... you kinda grew apart from them.”

“Oh.” Wilbur frowns, and Phil carries on.

“They liked Dream as well, and when he wasn’t with you, he could likely be found with them.” Phil smiles at this memory, and Wilbur shifts closer. “That was rare, though. You two were the closest pair of people I had ever seen. Like two peas in a pod.”

“What happened?” Wilbur asks, and when Phil frowns in confusion, he continues. “You sound… sad.”

“We moved away when you were 17.” Phil says in response, and Wilbur tightens his arms around him. “You.. you cried that night. Harder than I had ever seen. You kept a photograph in your hands, and several more in your bag, and they’re the only things I ever saw you keep.”

“Do I still have them?” He asks, quietly, and Phil shrugs.

“I don’t know.” He says, and they fall into a comfortable silence.

The lanterns burn bright in the sky above them, lighting up the dark night sky, and Wilbur shudders in Phil’s hold. The tears drip down his face, and he brings a hand up to wipe them away, even when Phil pulls him close once more.

“I wish I could remember everything.” He whispers, and Phil’s arm tightens. “I hate not knowing anything, Phil. I hate learning everything like it’s new information, and I hate learning things that I should remember, that I should know, but I barely remember my own death, and I _hate_ that. I don’t even remember my own family, Phil. I don’t remember you, and I don’t remember Tommy, and I don’t remember Techno, and I don’t remember Dream, and I _hate_ this. I look at my hands and I don’t remember if they’re stained with the blood of men, or if they’re purified with the water of the church. I remember nothing of my life, and I’m stuck haunting the lands, and I don’t know why. I’ve been given this without a choice, and I just want to die again.” His voice breaks with the last words, and Phil holds him as he cries, as his hands move to grasp his clothes. He needs to be grounded, needs to hold something, and Phil grounds him. “I’m sorry, Phil.” He cries, and the older man just shushes him.

“It’s okay, I promise.” Phil tells him quietly, and he only cries harder. “I promise.”

“Why did the universe do this?” Wilbur cries, and his hands find no purchase. “Why me?”

“I don’t know.” Phil tells him, quiet, and Wilbur can only cry into his chest. “I don’t know why they chose you, Will, but we’ll get through this, alright? I can promise you that.”

“Nobody else will want to help me.” He says, a hiccup coming through his voice, and Phil shakes his head.

“No, no, Dream will want to help you, I can bet you that.” He says, but when Wilbur still doesn’t seem convinced, he pulls out his comm and sends off a message.

It isn’t long before the blonde appears, a thin t-shirt on along with some sweatpants, his mask settled on his face and Phil’s eyes widen when he catches on to him.

“Dream! Why are you only wearing that?” He asks, pulling Wilbur up alongside him, and Dream shivers in the cold air.

“You said Wilbur needed me.” He says simply, arms moving to wrap around his figure, and Phil sighs, before gently moving Wilbur closer to Dream.

“I’m going and finding you some warmer clothes.” He says, but when Dream’s eyes catch on to his, he can tell that Dream can hear his other words. “I’ll be right back.”

He leaves them in the cold, and Wilbur fixes his beanie nervously, mouth opening to ask a question, but he doesn’t get it out before he’s tugged into a hug, warm arms wrapped around his figure securely. He lets out a sigh without thinking, and the arms around him tighten.

“I’ll never leave you,” Dream whispers into his ears, and Wilbur buries his face into his shoulder. “I’ll always help you, Wilbur, I can promise you this. I won’t leave you to be alone.”

They stand in the cold and sway in the sounds of the night, and for once, Wilbur doesn’t feel a swirling mess in his mind. His body feels calm, and he hopes that this will continue.

**Author's Note:**

> im @technobldae on tumblr whoop


End file.
